


Sweeter Than Honey, Stronger Than Whiskey

by JasmineTeaLatte



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Drinking, F/M, House Party, I’ll Save You From the Pirates, Mild Smut, Suggestive Themes, The Blue Spirit - Freeform, The Painted Lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte
Summary: For the life of her, Katara couldn’t understand why she’d agreed to come to this stupid costume party in the first place. Maybe it was because she was bored, or maybe she needed to find someone to help her forget her jerk ex-boyfriend.But she gets more than what she bargained for by enlisting the help of a mysterious but cute stranger with eyes golden as honey and kisses that taste like whiskey to help her ward off unwanted attention from a trio of drunk partygoers…Zutara College Party AU, where the Blue Spirit actually saves the Painted Lady from the pirates.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick earlier this week with seasonal crud (NOT coronavirus, thankfully) and got the idea for this while high as a kite under the influence of decongestant medicine. So yes, I wrote this entire fic based on a single line of dialogue from the show and a crazy idea formed while half-asleep, and no, I have absolutely no regrets whatsoever. Enjoy!

If this was any indication of how the rest of her evening was going to go, she was in for a long night.

Katara let out a squeal, followed by an indignant squawk as cold beer splashed down the front of her wine-colored dress.

She plucked at the sopping wet fabric that was now plastered against the curves of her chest and glared at the visibly intoxicated individual responsible. To his credit, the offender in question had the grace to look mortified, even as his eyes drooped and foam dripped from the corner of his mouth (ew).

“Oh wow, sorry, you okay?” he slurred. “Didn’t see you there, doll, I’ll buy you a new dress. How much was it?”

She crossed her arms and let out a huff of exasperation.

It was just her luck that she had spent all that time and energy earlier today trying to make her Painted Lady dress look cute for her brother’s costume party.

Katara was already feeling anxious – loud, crowded house parties weren’t really her idea of fun, although they were far better than packed bars, in her opinion. But not by much.

Then this stupid drunk guy had stumbled over furniture nearby and sloshed his drink all over her in the process, soaking her dress and drawing unwanted attention as the fabric clung to her body.

Ugh. Stupid, stupid parties. 

“It’ll cost you a million purple yuans,” she sniffed disdainfully. “You better pay up by tomorrow, too, or it’ll be double that.”

As she expected, the inebriated idiot in question just nodded along, bleary-eyed.

“Uh, sure, of course, I’ll get you that money right away…” he mumbled. “How much do I owe you again?”

Katara rolled her eyes as she stormed off in the direction of a washroom to salvage her costume, leaving him behind. The poor fool was so drunk that he didn’t even argue when she made up that fictional amount – there was no such thing as a purple yuan.

Well, she tried to storm off, at least. The task was made a bit more difficult by the dainty sandals she had on, which had gotten splashed as well, and now they slid around on her feet whenever she walked.

If Toph had been with her just then, she’d no doubt have actually scammed a few coins off the guy as payback, but all Katara wanted to do was get away from him as soon as possible – he reeked of beer, and not even the good kind.

She politely yet firmly pushed her way through the crowd, and for probably the hundredth time in the span of ten minutes, Katara wondered what possessed her to come to this stupid party in the first place.

Why was she even here? This wasn’t her scene at all.

Maybe it was because this was her brother’s first time hosting an event at the new house he and his fiancée Suki had just purchased, and he’d practically begged her to come.

Perhaps because she was bored and had nothing better to do on a Friday night, especially after her classes at Ba Sing Se University were canceled early that morning. Several of her professors had come down sick with the flu, leaving Katara with nothing to occupy her time except get ready for a party like a normal college student.

Or maybe it was because she had just broken up with Jet a few weeks ago and she could seriously use any cute boys present as a distraction – not that she had a lot of options to choose from at the moment. All of the semi-sober ones seemed to already be taken or hitting on other girls, and the ones who weren’t seemed just as drunk as the idiot from earlier. 

Katara had met a few of her brother’s friends a few times before, but she wasn’t familiar with the majority of them since she tended to hang out with her own group of girlfriends – most of whom who had disappeared amidst the swarm of partiers. 

Her roommate Jin and her boyfriend Li had bowed out an hour ago to swing by another party in the area. There was no telling where Ty Lee had gotten off to – most likely making out with some boy and breaking his heart in the process, if she had to guess.

Suki was guaranteed to be hanging with Sokka, wherever he was, and Toph had disappeared as well with Aang in tow, probably wreaking havoc.

Once Katara cleaned herself off, she would find at least one of her friends and stick by their side until the night was over. That was the plan, anyways.

Unfortunately, there was a long line waiting outside the bathroom, which she had learned was the norm at any packed social gathering.

She sighed and scanned the crowd for a familiar face, but it was no use. Even if all the lights were on, it’d be almost impossible to identify anyone anyways, at least with all of the costumes.

Stupid Spirits’ Day parties and masks and dumb drunk guys who spilled their drinks all over her. Half the people here weren’t even dressed like actual spirits, either.

Seriously, she had gone through all that trouble to make sure her costume and straw hat were authentic to the ancient Fire Nation legend, and now she just looked stupid compared to the others.

~*~*~

She finally spotted her brother and Suki in the kitchen area, standing and talking amicably with a tall, lanky figure dressed in all black form-fitting outfit that covered his hands as well as his head, wearing an oddly familiar blue and white mask.

Where had she seen that mask before? she wondered to herself as she delicately picked her way amidst the dancing, drunken partygoers.

It almost looked like the Dark Water Spirit, a mythological Water Tribe trickster known for bringing the high and mighty down off their pedestals. Legend said that he also offered his aid to those in need, so long as they gave him something in return.

Maybe if she was really lucky, this blue spirit would give her night a do-over or make it suck less. Too bad that was just a myth, though.

Katara doubted the man behind the mask was actually Water Tribe, anyways – a few of the details in his costume were off, but at least he had made an effort to look authentic, much like herself, she supposed.

As she got closer to her brother and friend, Katara squeezed through a group of rambunctious Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation guys dressed as pirates – _seriously?_ she thought to herself in annoyance, how were _pirates_ supposed to be associated with spirits?

Although she supposed she should cut them some slack, after all, since her own brother’s costume wasn’t that spiritual either.

For some reason, Sokka had insisted on dressing up as his favorite wrestler The Boulder and was currently performing his best impression of the man’s booming, obnoxious speeches for anyone listening nearby.

(“They’re called _promos_ , Katara, and that’s how wrestlers get over with the audience, at least if they’re good, but if they’re bad they just get buried,” she remembered her brother explaining to her once, not that she had understood a single word out of his mouth at the time.)

When Sokka saw her now, though, he interrupted his own (admittedly terrible) Boulder impersonation and his face split into a wide, if mildly tipsy grin.

“Theeeere’s my favorite sister!” he exclaimed over the noise of the music and the crowd, roping her into a massive bear hug and knocking her straw hat askew. “I thought you’d gone home already – wait, why are you all wet?”

He immediately pulled away from her and passed her a few paper towels from the counter to dry off, keeping some for himself. Katara rolled her eyes and gratefully accepted them as she started to pat herself dry.

“Some stupid drunk guy who’s foaming at the mouth bumped into me earlier and spilled his beer all over me,” she explained.

“Oh, Sir Frothers the Foamy Mouth Guy?” her brother nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, sorry about that. Poor dude can’t hold his alcohol sometimes. He already splashed Zuko here tonight, too.”

He gestured to their companion in all black, who Katara realized had been watching her dab the paper towels against her chest. The mystery man in question instantly whipped his head away, as if in embarrassment. Had he been _staring_ at her? 

Ugh, great. Just what she needed, another pervy guy checking her out from behind a mask. She raised her eyebrow at him, and to her immense satisfaction she saw his throat bob underneath the black fabric, swallowing under her searing gaze.

Good, she thought to herself. Let him sweat. Serves him right for ogling her damp chest, which was currently _very_ perky.

Katara then realized Suki was trying to get her attention, and she pulled off the straw hat altogether and set it on the countertop to lean in closer to hear her friend over the music.

She’d even gone through the hassle of curling her hair earlier, which was sadly now on the frizzy side, and she shook her brown tresses free from the hood of her dress.

Suki’s costume fit the party’s theme better than Sokka’s, at least – her friend had opted to dress up as La the Ocean Spirit, albeit with a much shorter skirt and lower cut top than what an actual spirit would ever wear, but it was the thought that counted.

“Where’s Toph, Aang, and Ty Lee?” her friend asked loudly over the beat of the music. “I know Jin and Li left earlier, but I haven’t seen those three in a while.”

“Beats me,” Katara shrugged. “I was hoping you knew where they went.”

Suki shook her head apologetically and leaned in closer.

“Sorry about your dress,” she said loudly over the noise. “For what it’s worth, you look really cute. I promise Sir Frothers is actually a nice guy, but he gets carried away having a good time.”

Katara snorted.

“I’ll take your word for it,” she replied. “And seriously, Sir _Frothers_? Does he actually have a real name?”

“Nobody knows,” Suki admitted. “But that’s just what everyone calls him.”

Huh.

She was about to respond when she noticed her brother’s gaze focus on something near the main entrance to the house, and his eyes narrowed in scorn.

“Um, sis?” he said in a low voice, nodding towards the doorway as her head swiveled to see what he was glaring at – oh, _great_.

Just when she thought this stupid night and this stupid party couldn’t get any worse, in sauntered her jerk ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend hanging off his arm. Jet’s eyes deliberately met hers through the dimly lit crowd, and he sneered as he saluted her mockingly.

She felt Sokka’s hand patting her shoulder, which did little to comfort her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this,” he assured his little sister, turning to his friend and raising his shoulder in the direction of the doorway. “Mind helping me out, man?”

The mysterious man in black and blue – what was his name again, Zuko? – tilted his head and finally spoke for the first time since her arrival.

“Who’s that?” he asked, the sound slightly muffled by the mask.

Katara started in surprise but immediately relaxed. He had a nice voice, she thought. It was low and a little raspy, but still soothing, nonetheless.

For some reason, it reminded her of warm honey.

“Just my stupid ex and the girl he cheated on me with,” Katara explained, crossing her arms. “I can’t believe he had the nerve to show his face like this at your party, Sokka.”

“I can,” her brother said grimly. “Sorry sis, but I could’ve told you from the start that guy was nothing but bad news.”

“Gee, thanks Sokka,” she retorted. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Would you have listened to me?” he countered. “But I thought as long as you were happy, I’d stay out of it. Don’t worry, I’ll let you know next time if the guy you’re dating is a tool.”

He held up his hand and made a _c’mon_ motion, and Zuko wordlessly followed him into the crowd towards the two trespassers. Jet and his girlfriend noticed them approaching and, after a moment of hesitance, started edging back towards the door they came in.

Thankfully, Suki hung back, so at least Katara wasn’t left by herself again. When the boys were gone, she turned to face her future sister-in-law and gave her an encouraging smile.

“So, besides your dirtbag ex showing up and getting soaked by someone else’s drink, how’s your night going so far?” she asked.

Katara sighed in exasperation.

“Not so great, Sukes” she admitted. “Not saying you and Sokka don’t throw an awesome party…”

Suki nodded in understanding.

“Sorry, I know this isn’t exactly your scene,” she said, giving her friend a sideways hug. “But if it makes you feel any better, at least you’re not the most awkward person here. Poor Zuko doesn’t do well with crowds at all. He only tagged along because he and his girlfriend broke up recently, and we told him that he needed a fun night out.”

Katara tilted her head.

“You mean the quiet guy who literally said two words once I got over here is socially challenged? Wow, you don’t say.”

Suki elbowed her.

“Aw, be nice,” she chided gently. “He’s actually really sweet once he warms up to you. He just has trouble talking to new people, especially if he doesn’t know someone that well.”

“He had no trouble staring at my wet chest like a pervert earlier,” Katara retorted.

She crossed her arms before letting them fall back to her sides. Her stupid top was still somewhat damp and clinging to her curves, although slightly less than before.

“Can you blame the guy?” Suki teased. “He’s not blind, and besides, your rack looks ah-mazing in that dress, especially when it’s wet and hugging your body like that!”

“Suki!” Katara hissed, swatting at her friend’s arm, who just cackled. “Ugh. I hate you so much right now.”

“Nah, you don’t,” Suki declared, giving her a hip check and giggling. “You know you love me!”

Katara found herself giggling too and fixed herself a drink from what they had in the fridge.

It wasn’t her first pick, but she didn’t see all of the ingredients she needed to make her drink of choice, so it would have to do.

~*~*~

Several minutes later, though, her brother returned alone, clutching his bleeding nose in both hands, and the crowd parted for him like a wave as they all gawked. 

“Sokka!” she and Suki exclaimed at the same time. “What happened?”

He waved the concerned bystanders off, heading straight for the sink to rinse off his face. Her brother leaned over, turning the tap on and blindly reached for some paper towels.

When he finally stood back up, he pressed them to his nose.

“Have I ever mentioned your ex-boyfriend is a dick?” he asked, sounding slightly nasally as he tilted his head backwards. “We followed Jet outside to tell him to beat it, and that asshole took a cheap shot. Luckily Zuko and Haru and a few other guys were there to back me up.”

Katara winced sympathetically, as did Suki, who had immediately rushed to her fiancé’s aid in dabbing up the blood.

“Oh Sokka, I’m so sorry,” Katara apologized. “Really, thank you so much for looking out for me. I really appreciate it.”

Her brother actually grinned at that.

“Anytime, sis,” he said, waving his hand dismissively, “but you know, you owe me now.”

She nodded eagerly.

“Sure, anything you want.”

Sokka exchanged a conspiratorial grin with Suki and turned back to face his sister.

“Hang out with Zuko when he gets back, while I get doctored up.”

Katara had been expecting several strange stipulations and demands from her brother, like doing his gross laundry for a month or something.

This, though? Hanging out with his awkward friend?

Well, _that_ was certainly not one of them.

“Wait, what?” she asked, taken aback.

“Come on, he’s shy and doesn’t know that many people here,” her brother insisted. “Plus, he just helped me and a few other guys in mad dogging your stupid ex, no questions asked. In fact, the only reason he didn’t punch Jet back for me is because that coward and his girlfriend ran off. So the very least you could do is talk to the dude for a few minutes.”

Well, when he put it like that…

Katara supposed she could suck it up, at least until her brother and Suki returned.

“Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll be as friendly as possible to this guy, on my honor. I guess I owe him that much.”

Sokka nodded and slipped his arm around Suki’s shoulder.

“Be back soon,” he said.

Then they were gone, and Katara was left standing alone in the kitchen, surrounded by people she didn’t know that well (if at all), nursing her drink while the music blared from the speakers in the other room.

Nope, this was definitely not her scene at all. Besides, where was this guy she was supposed to be hanging out with, anyways?

~*~*~

She watched absentmindedly as the light machine switched colors and highlighted everyone in the area with an emerald green glow, illuminating a few rock crystals from another girl’s jewelry nearby.

For a moment, she was reminded of the historical crystal catacombs in Old Ba Sing Se, located deep beneath the city, which she and a few friends had snuck down to visit that one time.

She finally let out an exasperated huff a few minutes later and headed in the direction of the doorway to see if she could find this Zuko guy.

Maybe she could get some fresh air while she was at it or make her great escape to leave this party altogether, she would decide which one it’d be once she got there.

Or at least, that was the plan, until she found herself immediately surrounded by a few members of that stupid pirate group from earlier.

“Where you headed, pretty lady?” one of them leered at her. “The name’s Chan, this here’s Ruon-Jian, and this is my brother Chang.”

Chan _and_ Chang? Their parents were certainly lacking in creativity, she thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” she lied, not even bothering with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to find someone.”

She tried to edge around one of them but her path was cut off. Her hackles immediately raised, and she _really_ didn’t like the looks they were all giving her.

“Aw, we won’t bite,” the one named Chan said, blatantly ogling her as she folded her arms to cover her chest. “Not unless you want us to, anyways…”

Ugh. She didn’t know how these sleazebags were associated with her brother (probably friends of friends who heard about the party through the grapevine), but she was still going to give Sokka a piece of her mind once he returned.

“No thanks, not interested,” she said loudly, scanning the crowd for a familiar face to help her out.

Sadly, she didn’t recognize anyone… although there was a tall guy in the next room who made eye contact with her through the doorway and nodded before making his way through the crowd towards her.

Who is that? she wondered. She couldn’t see his outfit from here, which was obscured by all of the people in between them.

He was kinda cute, she had to admit, from what little glimpses she could see of him in the dim light, although the left half of his face seemed darkened by the shadows. Katara felt like she had seen him before somewhere, though...

This stranger seemed vaguely familiar with his shaggy black hair that framed his pale angular face, although for the life of her, Katara couldn’t place him. Once he got a bit closer she realized he had a large, dark mark over his left eye that extended down to part of his cheek.

Was it a scar, maybe – oh, she thought to herself after a moment, it’s _that_ guy.

She’d seen him a few times before whenever she dropped by to visit her brother at his old apartment but had never actually spoken to him. He was one of Sokka’s friends, but she was drawing a blank on his name at the moment.

It looked like he was headed her way, but perhaps he saw some of his other friends standing near her and was coming over to meet them instead.

But it was just as well; she had more immediate problems to focus on at the moment. Katara turned her attention back to the three pirates eying her in a way that reminded her of a pack of wolves, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they wanted.

The dark-haired guy from across the room was closer now, near enough to hear their conversation, and his eyes narrowed in her direction as one of the three spoke up again. 

“Come on!” Chang was saying, reaching out to touch her even as she stepped back and dodged his fingertips. “Don’t be like that. We just want to show you a good time.”

“I said _no_ ,” Katara snapped. “Leave me alone!”

Her fight or flight instincts kicked into overdrive, and she was mentally preparing herself to fight her way out of this situation or make a scene if she had to, anything to get away...

… that is, until an all-too familiar figure in black stepped into her line of vision, effectively blocking her off from the trio. 

“You heard her,” the man rasped, facing the three. “She said no.”

Katara _knew_ that voice from somewhere, she was positive that she did…

Then she glanced up and saw the blue and white mask hanging by its ties around the back of his neck, and it all fell into place.

Oh, so _that’s_ who he was, she thought to herself. Well, at least she didn’t have to go hunt Zuko down now.

~*~*~

Katara listened nervously as one of the three – Chan maybe, or Chang? – challenged her knight dressed in all black armor.

“This doesn’t concern you,” he growled. “Get lost, freak.” 

“Yeah, man,” Ruon-Jian added, slurring over his words. “Unless you want us to mess up your other eye.”

Her defender just folded his arms and stood his ground.

“You think this looks bad? You should see what I did to the guy who gave it to me,” he snarled. “Leave her alone, and don’t make me repeat myself a third time.”

His voice was low and dangerous, and there was something in it that gave the other three pause.

Still, though. Realistically, the odds were not in his favor. There were three of them and only one of him. Based on what Sokka said about his friend earlier, Zuko wasn’t the type to back down from a fight, either.

She really didn’t want it to come to that, especially for him to get attacked or jumped by them for her sake, but maybe there was something she could do to stop it.

Katara bit her lip as her mind raced. She just prayed Zuko wouldn’t be offended by what she was about to do.

“Babe!” she exclaimed, stepping out from behind him and practically throwing herself into his embrace as he turned to face her. “There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you!”

His body froze as her lips brushed against his ear, although his arms wrapped around her almost instinctively all the same.

They had barely interacted at all prior to tonight, and earlier was the most they’d ever actually spoken.

And here she was, getting all up in his personal space like they’d known each other for ages.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko, please play along,” she whispered as she pretended to kiss his cheek.

She felt him nodding curtly before pulling his head back, and a warm smile instantly overtook his face.

It was only then that she got a good look at his eyes, as sweet and golden as honey. Even up close, she noted that his scar did nothing to detract from his overall attractiveness.

“Sorry I’m late, sweetheart,” he replied playfully without missing a beat, brushing a strand of hair away from her face just like a lover would. “I got held up.”

Something in her stomach fluttered, and she wasn’t sure if it was his feather-light touch or her drink from earlier that caused it.

Not to mention, he even _smelled_ nice – his cologne or aftershave or maybe even his natural musk had notes of rich, spicy amber and faint traces of honey mixed in, too. He smelled like sunlight itself, or at least how she always imagined it would.

(Okay, _maybe_ that was the alcohol talking.)

From off to the side, she heard the pirate trio sputtering in disbelief, and both she and Zuko turned their heads to face them.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Ruon-Jian scoffed, eyeing them skeptically. “You’re with this loser? Guess we all get desperate and date down at some point.”

Katara felt another snarl rising in Zuko’s throat and she quickly interjected, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

“Excuse you, this is my _boyfriend_ ,” she snapped, biting back a squeal of surprise as he hugged her tighter against him, and oh, he was _so warm_. 

The pirates still weren’t buying it, though, and she had another foolish idea to deter them away. She turned her head to face him again and her eyes met Zuko’s, her blue flickering down momentarily to his lips before meeting his gold once more. 

His eyes widened briefly in understanding before he raised his good eyebrow, intrigued.

“I’m so, so sorry,” she whispered again in his ear. “I just don’t want there to be a fight, and they won’t leave me alone, and I – ”

He just chuckled and pulled her in even closer.

“ _I’ll save you from the pirates_ ,” he breathed beside her ear, and her stupid knees went weak for a moment as she felt the vibrations rumble in his throat.

No sense in dragging it out, then, not if he was game.

Katara took a quick breath to steady her nerves before she pulled his head towards hers, and their lips crashed together.

~*~*~

For some reason she expected him to taste like honey, and as her mouth slanted beneath his, she thought she actually detected a faint trace of it.

Then he deepened the kiss, slowly burying one of his hands into her hair, lightly pulling her face up towards his, and she tasted strong hints of whiskey, too.

Katara moved even closer until she was flush against his body, wanting to melt completely into his warm arms, and she felt her knees buckling again.

Then she squealed in spite of herself when she felt him lift her up off the floor entirely, holding her pressed up against his broad chest. Her feet dangled in mid-air, and she found herself gasping as his teeth carefully grazed her lower lip.

He chuckled against her mouth, and her eyes fluttered open for a moment, noticing how his brows were furrowed in concentration as he resumed kissing her like this was a moment he'd been waiting for all of his life.

Katara had to give him credit; he was playing along convincingly, and she realized as she closed her eyes again that she was getting carried away, swept up in the sweet intensity of his kiss.

Sweeter than honey and stronger than whiskey.

Oh, she was in _so_ much trouble.

She had no clue who his ex-girlfriend had been or why they had broken up, but whoever she was… that girl was an _idiot_ , Katara decided, if he had ever kissed her like this. 

A minute or so later Katara reluctantly pulled her mouth away from his to catch her breath and noticed that the pirates had finally vanished into the crowd from whence they came, leaving them surrounded by uninterested partiers once more.

His eyes opened as well, glowing up at her like sunshine under half-closed lids in the darkness, and he daintily set her back down on her feet again.

“They’re gone,” she explained unnecessarily as she took an uncertain step backwards. “Um, thank you for that, I know we literally just met and that must have been really awkward…”

“Um, no problem?” he said, cheeks flushing as he raked his hand through his messy black hair, ruffling it up a bit. “I really didn’t mind, believe me.”

Oh, he was so cute when he was being shy, she thought.

Some of her lipstick had rubbed off on his lips from the kiss, and she wet a paper towel in the sink. He tilted his head in confusion.

“You got a little right there…” she said, tapping the side of her mouth.

He nodded in understanding and gave her a lopsided smile as his blush spread across his face.

“Oh, um, that’s okay, I can clean it up myself…” he said, but she shook her head with a friendly smile.

“Let me,” she murmured, delicately wiping the crimson lipstick stains away.

When his mouth and face were clean once more, she glanced up, and their eyes met again. She noted a tenderness in his now as he gazed down at her, and she was tempted to lean in and kiss him all over again.

_Careful there, Katara…_

“Thanks again for doing all of that,” she said softly. “You really don’t know me that well, and then I invaded your personal space…”

“Seriously, it’s no problem,” he interrupted quietly, his cheeks turning pink. “I don’t exactly get a ton of pretty girls offering to make out with me, so believe me, I’m not complaining. I’m just glad I could help.”

For some wicked reason, she wanted to see him act even more flustered.

“Well, it’s the least you could do after shamelessly checking my chest out earlier behind your mask,” she teased. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

His face turned completely scarlet now.

“I… I wasn’t staring at your, um…” he stammered, and she smirked triumphantly. “I was admiring your costume and how close it resembled the real Painted Lady. That was one of my favorite stories growing up back home. I could tell you put a lot of work into it, and then I realized you saw me watching and how bad that must have looked.”

He held up his hands placatingly.

“That’s all, I swear! Not saying you’re not pretty, because you’re actually gorgeous, but I promise I wasn’t being a creep… not on purpose, anyways.”

Katara raised her eyebrow. She had figured on him being from the Fire Nation, what with his pale skin, dark hair and golden eyes, so at least _somebody_ at this stupid party appreciated her efforts.

“Oh, lighten up, I was just teasing,” she said, playfully patting his arm, feeling the muscle beneath the black fabric. “Besides, you did help my brother chase off my stupid ex, too, so I guess I’ll let it slide.”

He shook his head and quickly regained his composure, leaning against the countertop with a smug air of self-satisfaction. 

“That’s right, I did,” he rasped, grinning down at her. “You’re welcome, by the way, both for that and for getting those jerks off your back. Besides, I figured your brother would kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

“Then you go and make out with his little sister instead,” she said with a wink. “Sure know how to get on someone’s good side, don’t you?”

Zuko scoffed, but she saw a smile tugging at the corner of his lips all the same.

“I’m not the one who started it,” he countered.

Oh, but he’d _enjoyed_ it though, she thought with a wicked smirk. He had been careful when he set her down earlier, but she still brushed up against a certain part of him by accident – and she could tell he’d been anything but offended.

Suddenly, she wanted to tackle him to the ground and have him whimpering and begging for mercy underneath her – although that could be the alcohol talking.

_Settle down, Katara. You just met the guy._

“Where’s Sokka, by the way?” he continued, oblivious to the dirty turn her mind had taken. “Your ex – what was his name again, Chett?”

“Jet.”

“Oh, gotcha. Yeah, Jet hit him pretty hard, and I was wondering if Sokka’s nose was broken.”

Katara shrugged as she poured Zuko a glass of Fire Nation whiskey for his troubles and picked up her own drink, swirling it around in the cup.

“I don’t know, but Suki’s helping him bandage it up, so they should be back soon.”

He looked down at her doubtfully.

“Your brother and his fiancée disappeared during a party and they said they’ll be back soon?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

She grimaced as his words sank in and let out a groan of disgust.

“Why?!” she whined, elbowing his ribs. “Why would you say that and put that disgusting mental image in my head?”

He chuckled and downed a sip of whiskey, and Katara found herself fascinated at the way his throat bobbed whenever he swallowed.

For some reason, she wondered if his neck tasted as good as his mouth had…

“Katara?” he was asking, waving a black-gloved hand in front of her face. “I asked you a question.”

It was her turn for her cheeks to flush scarlet, and it definitely wasn’t just from the alcohol.

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

He gave her a lopsided grin.

“I was just wondering what you were drinking.”

She gazed down at her cup and swirled it around again.

“It’s supposed to be a Grateful Dead, but I couldn’t find all of the ingredients,” she explained, holding it out. “Want to try a sip?”

He nodded and cautiously let the drink slide over his tongue, and once again she watched raptly as his throat bobbed when he swallowed.

She bit her lower lip as his eyes widened and he let out a small cough. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to enjoy it, much to her chagrin.

“It’s, um, really sweet and kinda strong,” he said as he delicately passed the cup back to her. “What all’s in it?”

“Vodka, gin, tequila silver, raspberry liquor, and lemon-lime soda,” she rattled off. “It’s missing white rum, triple sec, and blue curacao, though.”

He snorted.

“Is that supposed to be a cocktail, or something created by dentists to give their patients cavities so they’ll get more business?” he teased.

Katara let out a huff and lightly hip-checked him.

“Know what I think?” she said with a smirk. “I think you just can’t handle my sweetness.”

 _Careful there_ , she thought to herself again as he returned her smirk with one of his own. He leaned over and his lips brushed against her ear, and all of the hair on the back of her neck stood up at his words.

“Oh sweetheart, you’d be surprised at what all I can handle,” he whispered before pulling away from her once more.

… she was in _so_ much trouble now, she thought to herself.

Katara blinked her eyes coyly, hoping she was acting as smooth as she felt and that it wasn’t just the alcohol telling her otherwise, and she sidled up flush against him again.

“Maybe you should show me, then,” she purred, setting her cup down on the countertop.

He watched her with a devilish smile on his face and nothing but bad intentions in his eyes, and she was all too eager to see what they were.

“Well,” he murmured as he lifted one of her hands to his lips. “Aren’t you a big girl, now.”

He gently kissed it, and there was something wicked brewing in his gaze that matched hers.

That did it.

She grasped the front of his black shirt, balling it up in her fist and used her free hand to pull him down until his lips crashed into hers again. He responded just as feverishly, and she let out another squeal when she found herself weightless once more in his arms.

Katara was vaguely aware that there were other people still milling around in the dimly lit kitchen, but no one seemed to be paying them any particular attention. It took all of her self-control not to wrap her legs around his waist, all the same.

He carefully backed her up against the counter until he was flush against her – oh, he was _definitely_ enjoying this, and if they escalated this any further, she was positive she was going to enjoy having her way with him.

Her head was spinning - he surrounded her with an almost stifling heat, and it was all too much yet not enough, somehow.

“Zuko,” she gasped out between frantic kisses, “want to get out of here?”

He paused, setting her back down as they both panted slightly.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

She tilted her head in the direction of the porch overlooking the backyard. He gave her a peck on the cheek and nodded with a grin.

“Let’s go,” he whispered, taking his drink in one hand and her hand in his other, interlacing their fingers together as he guided them through the crowd of people to the doorway.

~*~*~

There was a chill in the breeze that night, driving the partygoers indoors, so they had the backyard all to themselves.

Zuko immediately claimed the free-standing hanging hammock chair located at the far end of the porch, and she rested her head against his shoulder as they curled up around each other.

“It’s not too cold out here for you, is it?” Katara asked, and he shook his head with a smile.

“I’m always warm,” he explained. “But let me know if you get cold, then we can head back inside.”

She highly doubted that would happen anytime soon, as sharing his body heat warmed her up thoroughly from the inside out. Besides, she had no intention of joining the others for a while, not while she was wrapped up in his embrace and settled comfortably between his legs.

Katara lost track of time altogether as he rocked them with one foot hanging out of the hammock and pushing against the ground.

Every now and then she delicately wiggled her hips, savoring the faint growls in his throat as she brushed up against him. But he was a gentleman and didn’t try to push her further, even as she taunted him mercilessly. 

"Careful," he breathed in her ear after yet another teasing wiggle. "You're playing with fire, Katara."

She just smirked and wiggled against him again, turning her head to capture his lips in a kiss as he bit back a groan.

"I haven't even gotten started yet," she purred, "but if you're game, I might play nice later."

He growled again and practically crushed her lips with his, clinging to her tightly as she laughed, planting playful kisses around his face as compensation until then.

~*~*~

While they had only properly met just a few hours prior, she found it incredibly easy to talk to Zuko – when she wasn’t shamelessly making out with him, that is.

She learned he had recently transferred from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom for his MBA, so he was still a relative newcomer to Ba Sing Se University.

He seemed reluctant to tell her much about his own family, though, so she didn’t pry. She did learn however that he had a few pet turtleducks growing up that he’d rescued and how he still harbored a soft spot for them to this day.

Zuko seemed fascinated when she told him about transferring from her small community college in the Southern Water Tribe a year or so ago, and how she ultimately decided to major in social work.

“I know I can’t fix all of the world’s problems on my own, and ultimately I won’t make a huge difference,” she explained with a shrug. “But it’s worth a shot, right?”

He gave her a gentle kiss and stroked her hair.

“Exactly,” he agreed. “Besides, my mom once told me that even if you only help just one person, that’s still one person better off than before.”

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek, not caring that her lipstick was leaving marks all over his face – he certainly didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s so sweet,” she whispered. “Your mom sounds wonderful.”

He gave her a rueful grin as he kissed her again.

“Yeah… she was,” he sighed, resting his cheek against her head. “She passed away a few years ago.”

Katara glanced up at him sympathetically.

“I’m sorry,” she said, running her fingers through his shaggy hair. “That’s something we have in common.”

He just nodded and gave her a gentle squeeze. Apparently Sokka had already told him how their mother died because he didn’t seem surprised to hear that.

And so they sat quietly for some time, watching the stars dance across the blue-black heavens overhead.

~*~*~

A few minutes later she broke the silence, deciding it was time to change the subject to something a bit more lighthearted.

The entire time she spoke, she noticed how he watched her with half-lidded eyes and a tender expression painting his features.

Occasionally he trailed his fingers through her hair over and over again, smiling almost shyly at her before leaning forward for more kisses, some soft and chaste, others harder and more desperate.

Eventually she found herself delicately straddling him, and he let out a hiss at the close contact - oh, he was _absolutely_ enjoying this. Her fingers buried themselves into his thick hair as she tasted honey and whiskey on his lips again.

Katara experimentally ground her hips downwards against his, eliciting a low rumble from his throat that sent a rush of warmth to her very core.

His hands snaked up her outer thighs, gripping them tightly through the fabric of her dress before they eventually settled on her lower back, pushing her hips closer to his.

She was past the point of being careful now, she thought lazily to herself as she settled down into his lap and aligned herself up perfectly against him, rocking slowly. 

It was too late; she had fallen hard for this beautiful stranger in her arms, and she could tell that he was falling for her as well.

She shivered in spite of herself as his mouth ventured to her jawline, planting soft kisses along her chin, and he responded by pulling her in closer.

When they broke apart for air, she giggled and he chuckled, resting his forehead against hers, undoubtedly smearing some of her face paint on him, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

From somewhere nearby she heard the backdoor slide open and footsteps approaching, and she stopped rocking against him, at least until the group passed them by or left…

She started to lean forward to kiss him again when – tragically – she heard an all-too-familiar throat clearing from somewhere behind her that instantly put a damper on the mood.

Zuko’s eyes widened as they flew open and met hers. Both slowly turned their heads to gaze up at Sokka, who was glaring down at them with folded arms and an unbroken nose (thank the spirits), and he wasn’t alone.

Suki stood beside him, her arm wrapped around his lower back, although she looked far happier than her fiancé did at the moment. The rest of her friends were also hanging back, watching with badly stifled laughter. 

“Oh… um, hey buddy,” Zuko said weakly, sinking further into the hammock as Katara daintily shifted her body to sit beside him instead. “How’s it going?”

Sokka just snorted and rolled his eyes before he focused his attention on his little sister.

“Ya know, Katara, when I told you to be nice to my friend earlier tonight, this is _not_ what I had in mind,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Her cheeks flushed, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Zuko’s face was turning pink, too. She started to speak but Sokka held up a hand, sighing as a look of longsuffering washed over his face after catching his little sister getting entirely too cozy with his friend.

“No, no, you don’t have to explain anything. I was just coming to find both of you because some of us were going to call a cab and hit up one of those all-nighter noodle places, if you wanted to come with us… unless, of course, you’re too _busy_ at the moment.”

She exchanged a sheepish look with Zuko, who grinned in mild embarrassment.

“I think we’re in,” she said, biting back a smirk when she saw her brother roll his eyes, while Suki gave her a smirk and a knowing wink.

~*~*~

A short time later they all convened at Mushi’s, and Katara saw the waitstaff look exhausted all of a sudden as their admittedly rambunctious group squeezed into one of the larger booths.

Katara grinned and leaned against Zuko’s shoulder, her tired eyes watching as Toph teased Aang about something that made him blush furiously, Ty Lee flirted openly with Haru who shyly tried to flirt back, and Suki snuggled up against Sokka, mirroring her own closeness. Even Jin and her boyfriend Li had rejoined the group, laughing and chatting loudly with the others.

To her surprise, Sir Frothers had sobered up somewhat and joined them as well, sipping a cup of oolong tea a few seats down from her.

The others were filling Jin in on everything they had missed earlier, which Katara mostly tuned out – that is, until a certain ex boyfriend’s name came up.

“Yeah, you missed the best part of the night!” Haru explained, cracking up. “So after we chased Jet and his new girl away the first time, he ended up coming back a while later alone, and that’s when this guy…”

He paused to gesture in Sir Frothers’ direction before continuing.

“…opened and spilled an entire beer all over him! Katara, you should’ve seen it. Jet was super pissed, but it was _hilarious_. He looked like he was about to start another fight but then he just gave up and slunk away with his tail between his legs.”

Katara giggled in spite of herself and raised her glass of water in a toast towards her unlikely new hero.

“I don’t know why you did that, but thanks,” she giggled. “I owe you a twelve-pack sometime, Sir Frothers.”

He just grinned and waved his hand.

“Anytime, doll,” he said, “and sorry again about your dress. Really, though, don’t thank me – that was all Zuko’s idea.”

She whipped her head around, mouth open in surprise as he smirked.

“What can I say?” Zuko asked with a shrug. “Served him right, wouldn’t you agree?”

Katara couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just leaned back and kissed him instead. He started to return the kiss – then they both yelped in surprise as the rest of their group tossed packets of sugar at them.

“Boo! Party foul!” her brother called out loudly, earning their table yet another glare from the beleaguered waitstaff. “No makeouts at the dinner table!”

She rolled her eyes and settled against Zuko’s shoulder, kissing it lightly as he wrapped his arms back around her.

Once the others were lost in their own conversations again, she turned her head and lightly kissed his jawline as well.

“By the way,” she whispered with a giggle, “thank you for saving me from the pirates earlier.”

His eyes lit up as he kissed the side of her cheek and hugged her closer. She shivered as he whispered in her ear, his voice rumbling in his chest as she leaned her back against it.

“You know, I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

Towards the end of the meal, Katara’s phone buzzed in her purse, and her face split into a wide smirk when she read the message. She glanced up and exchanged a conspiratorial wink with Jin, who discreetly tucked her own phone away.

Zuko gave her a curious look, and after making sure the others were fully engrossed in their own conversations, she beckoned him closer to whisper in his ear.

"My roommate is staying at her boyfriend's for the rest of the weekend," she murmured. "So if you want to come over, we'd have the place all to ourselves."

His eyes went wide, and he grinned as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

~*~*~

Katara’s eyes fluttered open, and she squinted as sunshine peeked through the curtains and illuminated her bedroom with a golden glow.

She let out a sleepy sigh of contentment and planted a few delicate kisses on the warm hand wrapped around her, holding her flush up against his body.

Then she wriggled her hips ever so slightly, biting back a giggle at the low growl rumbling from Zuko’s throat behind her.

“Morning,” he rasped out, leaning over and peppering kisses from her ear down to her jawline. “I think someone’s up for another round.”

She giggled and rolled over underneath him, cupping his face with her hands.

“Speak for yourself,” she replied, rocking her hips upward to meet his. “And I’m pretty sure it’s lunchtime now, actually.”

He ducked his head and let out a warm breath against her bare chest.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” he teased, his voice hoarse.

It would be a miracle if either could walk a straight line once this weekend was through, and she knew for a fact both of them would be sore and exhausted by the time it was all over.

Not that she cared, anyways, and judging by how eagerly his hands skimmed over her body once more, he also didn't seem too concerned.

Their first time after they fell into her bed in the late hours of the night had been rough, desperate, animalistic almost. By the end both were panting heavily as she collapsed on her stomach underneath him, and he followed immediately after, careful not to crush her.

Her red body paint had smeared all over her, him, and the bed sheets in the process, but neither of them minded.

"Should I wipe it off?" she'd asked him beforehand. "It won't stain, but I..."

To her amusement he'd quickly interrupted and asked her to keep it _on_ , as an almost guilty blush spread across his cheeks. When all was said and done, both were covered in splotches of paint and in desperate need of a bath.

" _Someone_ likes it dirty," she'd teased, and his face turned as scarlet as her paint.

Then he pounced on her a moment later and she'd squealed so loudly that she probably woke up someone in the complex, based on the aggravated banging coming from the floor, courtesy of the tenants below them.

As they rinsed off in the shower, she truly was thankful they had the apartment all to themselves as he knelt before her and had her crying out shamelessly and tugging at his damp hair under the warm spray of the water.

Their second official time was shortly after they’d dried off, while she was still coming down from her previous high. It had been slower and sweeter, almost like honey dripping from a spoon into a hot cup of tea, and she practically sobbed as she rode out wave after wave of euphoria under him.

She had lost track after that – this was technically either their third or fourth round, it was hard to keep track with all of the kisses and caresses.

But now, as he slowly buried himself between her thighs and planted kisses all over her face, she found it really didn’t matter after all.

Katara came to a realization as her legs climbed higher around his waist and he slowly, sweetly rocked her in the morning sunlight.

She had been completely mistaken about last night...

...maybe those stupid costume parties weren’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Jet - I actually don't mind him as a character, but someone had to play the role of her jerk ex-bf, so he gets the short end of the stick here.
> 
> Also, I'm aware there's no way the Grateful Dead cocktail should even exist in an AU ATLA world... but I'm already bending canon anyways. Might as well! I based Katara a little on myself from my college days here - she's that girl at the party who doesn't really like beer but loves fancy cocktails with way too many ingredients.
> 
> Link to the recipe if you're old enough to drink: https://tipsybartender.tumblr.com/post/133208047453/grateful-dead-1-oz-30


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, friends! 💘 Time to see the party and its aftermath from the perspective of our favorite Awkward Grumpy Turtle Duck. 
> 
> When I wrote out the first part back in November, I already knew Zuko's inner thoughts during certain scenes but didn't plan on getting around to writing them anytime soon. Then a few weeks ago I talked with one of my friends from college and caught up with her and reminisced about all of the crazy parties we went to back in the day (and how we're too old now lol), and I was inspired once more. 
> 
> So just in time for Valentine's Day, I'm dropping 2 additional chapters and 11.5K words of pining, fluff, and Zuko catching feelings (because of course he does), all for your amusement. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zuko fought back the urge to bolt as he knocked on the door to his friend’s house, a twelve-pack of beer dutifully tucked under his free arm.

He let out a sigh as his eyes roamed around the decorations adorning the entranceway while he waited, noting how Sokka and his fiancée Suki had gone all out for this Spirits’ Day party.

Although he was apprehensive, he had to admit that the décor was quite festive. The self-proclaimed theatre nerd was impressed, even as he wondered if there was still some way he could get out of this party at the last second… maybe he could drop off the beer and run away before they answered?

But that meant all of the work he’d put into tracking down this mask from one of the traveling performing troupes would have all been for naught.

He’d practically had to beg the Ember Island Players to let him borrow it under pain of death should any harm befall it, and in the end they had relented only because he told them about watching their performances back home when he was a kid.

(Of course, he conveniently left out the part of how he’d always hated their sappy plays, which were an abomination to good theatre.) 

When Sokka and Suki had mentioned throwing a party to celebrate buying their new home as an engaged couple, he had been tempted to turn down the invitation immediately. He always felt claustrophobic in large crowds, and he was frankly abysmal at making small talk, even with his inhibitions lowered by alcohol.

Then Suki specified that it was going to be a _costume_ party, and the idea of milling around with a bunch of strange people sounded slightly more tolerable if he could wear a disguise and drink the entire time.

He’d been needing to blow off some steam anyways, so he’d reluctantly agreed to make an appearance.

Technically, he was also a free man now and, assuming he found a girl who was up for it, he could potentially end the night with a semi-tipsy fling. He and his ex Mai had split a couple of weeks prior after drifting slowly apart for months and discovering that neither of them liked doing the long-distance thing. 

But truthfully, after a couple of random hookups since then he’d concluded that wasn’t his style, and he hadn’t actually dated anyone outside of her. Zuko had no idea how to even be smooth, much less actually sweet talk someone into bed.

Besides, most girls were turned off automatically by the sight of his scar, and the ones who weren’t gave him condescending looks of pity and overcompensated by treating him like a charity case.

Hence why he’d chosen this particular mask for the evening, which covered his entire face once it was on. It was of the Dark Water Spirit character from his late mother’s favorite play “Love Amongst the Dragons,” who acted as an antagonist and trickster to the leads.

Zuko wasn’t used to wearing any blue, preferring his native Fire Nation reds and the occasional greens from the university, but he figured Sokka at least would get a kick out of it.

The rest of his outfit was a plain pair of black pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt with gloves and boots. It wasn’t the most creative costume by any means, but then again, he wasn’t sure if any of the other guys would dress up.

He also brought along a backpack with a change of normal clothes (plus a toothbrush) just in case, so if they hadn’t he wouldn’t be the odd one out.

Which he was bound to be, anyways.

Seriously, what was he even doing here? Small, intimate gatherings with friends were one thing. Huge, crowded house parties were another beast entirely. 

He would’ve stayed home at the last minute, except Uncle had practically shoved him out of their house with glee.

“I’ll keep out of sight if you bring home a lady friend!” Iroh had chuckled, pleased that his nephew was _finally_ going to have some semblance of a social life. “I’ll make sure we’re stocked up on delicious breakfast foods as well if she stays the night-”

“Uncle,” Zuko had groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Like there’s any chance of _that_ happening.”

“You never know, my dear nephew!” Iroh had countered cheekily. “Just try to enjoy yourself and message me a text if you end up spending the night elsewhere.”

(His uncle still hadn’t quite mastered the proper terminology yet, bless him, although he tried his best.)

Crashing on a spare couch after hitting the alcohol too hard seemed far more likely than him actually getting laid tonight, so he’d just grumbled in agreement.

Before Zuko left, though, he paused by their garden pond to give Oolong a few extra head scratches and treats, and the turtle duck quacked happily.

“Don’t feed him bread while I’m gone,” he warned his uncle, knowing it was a futile cause – those two were as thick as thieves. “You know it’s not good for his digestive system.”

Iroh just laughed and held up his palms.

“We’ll be fine, won’t we?” he asked, as if Oolong could answer. “Zuko’s got nothing to worry about. He should go out and have fun being a bachelor instead of hanging around an old man and a turtle duck all night long, isn’t that right?”

_Quack._

“See, he agrees with me,” Iroh said with a wink.

Then he promptly waved goodbye to his nephew and sent him on his less-than-merry way.

~*~*~

After catching one of the cabs down to the Middle Ring where most of the university students resided, Zuko eventually found himself blinking nervously at the door before knocking on it.

He rubbed his forehead as he waited, his mask dangling from its ties around the back of his neck. For the millionth time during the trip over, he wondered if he could get out of this somehow…

Too late.

The door swung wide open, revealing the first college-aged friend he’d made since transferring to Ba Sing Se University a few months prior.

“Heeeeeyyy buddy!” Sokka exclaimed, giving him a loud clap on the shoulder. “Come on in, we’re almost finished setting up.”

Of course he’d show up entirely too early, Zuko thought glumly. He had interpreted the invitation of partying from dusk until dawn too literally, and only a handful of people were already there besides the hosts.

Fortunately, his premature arrival didn’t seem to faze Sokka or Suki, who greeted him with a friendly hug and thanked him for his contribution towards the evening’s booze stash.

“Have you met everyone here yet?” she asked, and when he shook his head, she quickly introduced him to the new faces.

He already knew Aang from hanging out at Sokka’s old apartment but was unfamiliar with the other two. One of them introduced himself as Haru, an Earth Kingdom native, and the other from Kyoshi Island, who’d clearly started pregaming already and was practically foaming at the mouth.

They seemed nice enough, he supposed. Zuko figured if he stuck by one of these familiar faces throughout the night, he might just survive this party after all.

Maybe not the foaming mouth guy, though, who apparently went by Sir Frothers. No sooner had Zuko settled down on one of the couches with the others than he found himself lightly splashed by cheap beer after the other guy stumbled over something while carrying a full bottle.

“Oh, my bad bro!” Sir Frothers bemoaned, having the grace to look horrified. “I swear it was an accident…”

Fortunately, the alcohol stain barely stood out on his all-black costume, and once it dried and the lights were turned off, it would be invisible.

Zuko waved him off, making a mental note to avoid being near him any time he had a drink in hand though, lest he end up completely doused in alcohol.

Sir Frothers had clearly been expecting some sort of confrontation and let out a visible sigh of relief when he was assured it was no big deal.

(Maybe it was the perpetual scowl on his face, Zuko mused. He had been told on more than one occasion that he always looked intimidating, even without the scar. His little sister used to call it Zuko’s Epic Bitch Face.)

He absentmindedly peeled at the label of his bottle as he listened to the others talk, occasionally chiming in whenever the topic shifted to something he was familiar with.

At one point, Haru politely asked him what inspired him to transfer over from the Fire Nation, which he tried to avoid answering as carefully as possible.

Sokka and Aang knew some of it already, and thankfully both changed the subject after he mumbled something vague about wanting to see the world and all that. Zuko’s friends knew he had grown up in the lap of luxury, but not much else about his past.

However, not even they knew the full story of how he’d received the burn scar on his face courtesy of his own father, who also just happened to be the Fire Nation’s ex-president. That rich lifestyle tapered off shortly after his father’s crimes while in office were brought to light a few years ago.

Ozai was disgracefully impeached, shortly burning his son’s face afterwards with a lighter during one of his frequent rants towards his children that began sometime after their mother passed away unexpectedly a few years prior.

Hence why Zuko couldn’t wait to get away from the hateful bastard as soon as possible.

After he had earned his bachelor’s, he decided to make a clean break from his home as well as a fresh start, moving over an entire continent to escape.

Once he’d been admitted to BSSU, he’d packed his bags and promptly moved in with his uncle, who resided in the Upper Ring and welcomed him with open arms.

Uncle Iroh also owned The Jasmine Dragon, the best tea shop on campus that specialized in exotic blends. Whenever Zuko wasn’t busy with classes or studying, he helped his uncle out working part time at the Dragon, earning some extra cash.

His father had cut him off financially the moment he learned his son was moving away, and while it took some getting used to not being waited on hand and foot, Zuko found he actually enjoyed it.

All in all, it wasn’t a bad setup – it was leagues better than living under Ozai’s thumb, although that was a low bar anyways.

Zuko still kept in touch with Azula too, who also made a clean break from their father shortly after the burn incident. The last he heard she and Mai were studying at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Both seemed happy enough with their lives, taking frequent trips to the Ember Island beaches with their colleagues.

Azula’s other best friend Ty Lee had also transferred to Ba Sing Se a couple of years prior after expressing a desire to travel the world and in fact had introduced him to Sokka through her friend Suki.

“You two have such similar auras and personalities, and I bet you will be best friends!” Ty Lee had predicted in her usual upbeat demeanor over lunch together, shortly after he started at the university.

He had highly doubted that, at least until he actually met the Southern Water Tribesman and discovered a kindred spirit who also possessed the gift of snark and an appreciation for fencing. No one really fought with swords anymore these days, although the two of them were among the few still trained in the art and practiced against each other in their spare time.

Then Sokka introduced him to Aang, a friendly and upbeat monk a few years their junior who transferred from the Southern Air Temple. The three of them quickly became inseparable fast friends, hanging out between classes or playing games of kuai ball on the intramural fields.

All things considered, Zuko supposed he hadn’t done that bad for himself settling into this new life. He had grown up listening to his father and grandfather’s incessant propaganda of Fire Nation superiority, and him being around relatively normal guys his own age from other nations had already proved to be a blessing.

As Ty Lee would say, his aura had never sparkled brighter, or something ridiculous like that. But she was a genuinely nice girl and one of his oldest friends, so he was willing to cut her a little slack on her quirkier traits.

She had mentioned swinging by the party too, so at least that was one more familiar face he could rely on to get through the night.

~*~*~

Zuko eventually found himself explaining the story behind his mask to Haru and Sokka, who both seemed properly intrigued by its history.

“Yeah, it does look a lot like our Dark Water Spirit, but _of course_ he’s the villain in a Fire Nation play,” Sokka joked with a playful arm punch. “I’m kidding buddy, I like it. You’ll have to show Katara whenever she arrives later because I think she’ll like it, too.”

As if on cue Suki’s phone pinged, and her lips frowned slightly as she read the message.

“Your sister said she and their group are running late,” she informed her fiancé, “but Katara and the girls plus Li should get here sometime around 9:30 or 10.”

Suki paused as another message came through, then she continued.

“Also, she said she’s bringing over some bottles of Fire Nation whiskey. Apparently it goes along with her costume.”

Zuko had seen his friend’s little sister once or twice whenever she swung by Sokka’s old bachelor paradise of an apartment. However, he’d never actually exchanged words with her, only waved politely from a distance in acknowledgement.

He remembered vaguely thinking that she was incredibly pretty, even though he hadn’t dwelled on it much at the time. Also, he’d still been dating Mai back then, and so he filed away how cute she was in the back of his mind for another time.

A part of him wondered what Katara would be dressed up as, although he chased away the thought with a swallow of his beer.

Checking out or hitting on your best friend’s sister was a major faux pas amongst bros, according to Sokka, and it was one that Zuko had no plans of ever committing.

His friend was already fiercely protective of his precious baby sister anyways and often grumbled to his friends about the guy she was dating.

If nothing else, he was just thrilled that he might get a taste of Fire Nation whiskey tonight. 

Haru spoke up, almost as if he could read his thoughts.

“She’s not bringing her jerk boyfriend with her again, is she?” he asked with an uncharacteristic grimace. “Because no offense, but I _really_ don’t like that guy.”

Sokka shook his head.

“That makes you and everyone else,” he said, taking a swig of his drink. “And nope, they broke up a few weeks ago, so hopefully that’s the last we’ll ever see of that jerk. Still can’t believe he had the nerve to cheat and try to blame it all on her. What an asshole.”

Zuko’s good eyebrow raised at that but said nothing.

Granted, he hadn’t been around Sokka’s little sister much and didn’t know anything about her personality firsthand, but she seemed a sweet enough girl.

He also knew based on hearsay that she was even more stubborn than her brother and one of the top pupils in the martial arts classes she took with Suki and Ty Lee.

Allegedly, she was also quite the spitfire whenever she wanted to be. If she wasn’t his best friend’s little sister, Zuko thought they might actually hit it off, because she sounded a little like his type. 

This ex-boyfriend of hers had to be pretty stupid to let her slip through his fingers, Zuko mused.

Mai had been cool and collected in contrast to his mercurial nature and occasional temper, and while they were opposites in many ways, they still found common ground and had fun together. But towards the end, they fought more than anything, and soon after he moved both decided it was in their mutual best interests to split up and remain as friendly acquaintances.

Sokka liked quoting his tribe’s mantra about how water was the element of change, especially whenever things didn’t work out the way they planned.

Maybe it was a sign that his life was about to undergo a change as well?

 _Careful there_ , Zuko’s mind cautioned him. _That’s dangerous territory_.

He once again pushed that thought out of his mind, lest he break Sokka’s motto of “dudes before dames,” which had been broken plenty when it came to Suki – not that any of them really minded.

Then he was shaken from his musings as the doorbell rang, and more party guests started to arrive. 

~*~*~

Before long the house was _packed_ , and Zuko felt his claustrophobia starting to flare up.

At some point in the night he found himself escaping from the crowd of people to the backyard, where the night’s chill drove most of the partygoers indoors.

He saw Haru chatting with a group nearby and, after a moment’s hesitation, decided to join them. Although they introduced themselves he immediately forgot their names, not like it mattered anyways.

They were polite enough, but there was something about his entire demeanor that seemed to intimidate nearly everyone he ever encountered, save for his uncle and his small crew of friends.

At least Haru, who had picked up on his social awkwardness earlier, managed to keep him looped into the discussion so he wasn’t left out.

Eventually the others fell victim to the cold as well and headed back inside, leaving the two of them standing alone outside. They stood watching their breath fog in a comfortable silence, occasionally tossing around bits of conversation.

Haru soon grinned and turned his head in his direction.

“You’re not used to making small talk, are you?” he asked, taking a swallow of his drink.

Normally Zuko would have been offended, except he realized that he wasn’t actually being teased.

“Not at all,” he replied, mirroring his actions and swallowing a sip of his own beer. “Thanks for bailing me out back there. This is why I usually don’t go to parties.”

His new friend nodded sympathetically and was about to say something else when a movement behind Zuko caught his eye. Haru raised his eyebrow and mumbled under his breath that they had a guest, who seemed to be creeping up on them.

Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all.

Zuko turned around just in time to find himself on the receiving end of a hug and nearly deafened by a familiar squeal.

“There you are!” Ty Lee exclaimed, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Suki said you were hiding out here.”

He rolled his eyes but hugged her back enthusiastically. 

“Long time no see,” he replied. “And I’m _not_ hiding out, there are just too many people inside. It’s stifling in there.”

“True that,” she grinned, her gaze settling on Haru standing nearby as she pulled away. “Anyways, who’s your friend?”

His companion immediately stepped forward to introduce himself, and Zuko could see by the slightly glazed look in his eyes that Haru was already smitten.

That, or all of the alcohol had caught up to him and now his friend was tipsy.

Maybe both.

Zuko helped make the proper introductions and noted that Ty Lee seemed to be interested in the Earth Kingdom native as well, which he should have expected, as she was a natural flirt.

As the three stood outside and chatted, he started to get the distinct impression that he was slowly turning into a third wheel. Once Ty Lee innocently rested her fingertips on Haru’s shoulder and coyly batted her eyelashes, he was even more certain.

So as much as it pained him to leave his ally and buffer for his social anxiety behind, Zuko decided to bow out and leave them be, citing a need to refill his drink.

“Oh, we’ve got the good whiskey now!” Ty Lee chirped, gesturing towards her bejeweled flask full of the stuff. “Katara brought it, and it tastes just like home. It should be in the kitchen somewhere.”

She missed Haru mouthing a _thanks man_ as she spoke, which Zuko merely acknowledged with a grin.

“Catch you guys later,” he called out.

Then he took a deep breath and pulled his mask securely down in place before heading back inside to find this holy grail of alcohol. 

~*~*~

He wove through the crowd, thankful that his face was covered as he was scowling fiercely at the cluster of bodies pressing up against him.

At one point he ran into Aang dancing around with a girl in green and white, who introduced herself by punching him on the arm playfully. He didn’t quite catch her name, although it sounded like Toffee or something – but maybe that was the alcohol finally getting to him.

Still, he eventually made his way into the kitchen area and was relieved to find his hosts in there as well.

“Just the person we wanted to see!” Sokka cried out, slinging his arm around his shoulder. “My sister and the others finally showed up and look what they brought!’

He swirled around a large sized bottle of Fire Nation whiskey for effect and poured all three of them a shot.

It had been far too long since Zuko had drank any, and at first it tasted harsh sliding down his throat. He coughed loudly for a moment, as did Sokka, while Suki burst into giggles after effortlessly downing hers.

“You boys are both lightweights,” she teased. “Womp, womp, womp.”

Sokka whined something unintelligible over the noise of the crowd while Zuko simply poured himself another shot and downed the rich amber liquor with ease.

It was far smoother dancing over his tongue the second time. There were hints of honey in this blend as well, leaving him with a pleasant aftertaste.

Therein lied the danger of the whiskey, though, because if you weren’t careful you’d be drunk before you knew it.

And he was already feeling the effects slowly start to take root.

He rested his hand against the countertop for balance as his friends laughed and continued chatting nearby. They roped him into the conversation every now and then, occasionally stopping to exchange sloppy kisses with each other, although he oddly didn’t feel as awkward as he normally would.

Thank Agni for good alcohol, he supposed, otherwise he would’ve felt even worse about being delegated to the third wheel for the second time in a span of minutes.

During another one of Sokka and Suki’s brief makeout sessions, Zuko’s gaze roamed over the crowd, unable to pick out anyone else he recognized in the dimly lit room. His mission wasn’t helped by all of the costumes and the light machine occasionally switching colors, occasionally blinding him even from behind the mask.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten tipsy off Fire Nation whiskey, and he’d forgotten how potent it was. Zuko felt warmth gradually spreading throughout his entire body, igniting his insides in the way that his homeland’s famed liquor was known for.

Meanwhile, Sokka launched into one of his infamous (terrible) impersonations of his favorite wrestler The Boulder, who he’d dressed up as tonight for some reason, even though the speakers nearly drowned him out.

It didn’t matter, though. While Zuko personally didn’t care for the Earth Rumbles, his friend and Suki were both huge fans, so he contented himself with grinning beneath his mask as Sokka rambled on, slurring over some words here and there.

He was definitely buzzed, so Zuko allowed himself to be swept away by his friend’s ridiculousness, cracking up along with Suki.

Soon, though, Sokka stopped altogether as a girl in a Painted Lady costume suddenly appeared out in the crowd, delicately making her way towards them. At least, Zuko assumed that’s who she was supposed to be, what with the massive straw hat and veil.

She was beautiful, based on what little he could see of her in the darkness. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but for a moment or too he could’ve sworn she looked as ethereal as an actual spirit.

… okay. He was definitely tipsier than he originally thought.

Zuko’s head was spinning, and he decided that maybe the second shot had been a mistake. At least he wasn’t swaying on his feet yet, although he supposed that wasn’t too far off at this point.

“Theeeere’s my favorite sister!” Sokka exclaimed over the noise of the music and the crowd, roping the strange girl into a massive bear hug and knocking her straw hat askew. “I thought you’d gone home already – wait, why are you all wet?”

He immediately pulled away and passed her a few paper towels from the counter, keeping some for himself as the siblings patted themselves dry.

The girl – Katara apparently, so _that’s_ why she looked so familiar – rolled her eyes while explaining how she too had fallen victim to Sir Frother’s inadvertent sloshing just minutes ago and lost track of everyone else.

Meanwhile, Zuko took advantage of her being distracted to discreetly admire her costume (or at least, he hoped he was being discreet). She clearly had put a lot of work into it, as it indeed resembled the spirit from his childhood stories, and for that he had to give her credit.

He wondered if she’d also committed to painting on all of the red markings, which his intoxicated brain told him would look _freaking_ _hot_ , especially contrasted with her lovely skin tone.

Zuko was too distracted squinting at her in the dark, his eyes safely hidden behind his mask, to notice at first when Sokka mentioned his name.

Katara’s head whipped upwards and instantly, his focus snapped back to the situation at hand. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him from underneath the wide brim of her hat, narrowing in what he instantly recognized as a warning glare.

Too late he realized that she’d been dabbing at her chest, and that by all appearances one would think he was ogling her… especially as the wet fabric clung to her curves in a way that he’d have to be blind not to notice.

He inwardly swore and whipped his head away, gulping as she proceeded to ignore him after that.

It was just as well, because by the time he ventured to glance over at her again, she had discarded the hat off to the countertop and was shaking her curly tresses free from the hood of her dress.

Zuko was indeed grateful that he still had his mask firmly in place because the light machine switched colors once more and illuminated them all in a wash of blues that accentuated her ocean-colored eyes.

But more than that, though – she looked positively _stunning_.

He was too busy gawking at Katara to pay attention to the others’ conversation, his jaw hanging wide open and his chin resting against the bottom of the mask. His good eye had to be rounder than a gold coin, and he was aware of every single beat of his heart as it pounded away inside his chest.

She indeed had painted the red stripes on her face and all over the exposed skin of her upper body. Katara had even included the golden crescent moon on her forehead, and she was _gorgeous_.

No, no, that wasn’t the right word, come on brain, think. Surely he wasn’t that tipsy yet.

Alluring, for sure – her eyes alone were enough to captivate him. Maybe sublime or bewitching, definitely exquisite.

He wasn’t the only one who’d noticed her features made luminous by the colors of the light machine, either. Several guys from the group dressed as pirates standing nearby paused their conversations to admire her as well. A handful of them outright leered, although they made no move towards her, and their ogling seemed to go unnoticed by his own group.

Something told him to keep an eye on those few, as he didn’t trust the glint in their eyes.

Katara was lovelier than normal in a fierce type of way tonight, the kind that made men instantly fall in love the moment they saw her and willing to do stupid things just for the chance to make her smile.

And in that moment, Zuko realized he was now one of them.

Maybe it was all of the shots and the beer from earlier, but he was positive that he’d just fallen head over heels for his best friend’s baby sister.

 _Fuck_.

As he stood motionless wondering if his wild thoughts were his own or the alcohol’s influence, Zuko decided he must have been born unlucky and doomed to a life of perpetual awkwardness and misfortune.

He should have known better than to tempt fate, though, because the evening took a turn for the worse mere minutes later when Katara’s ex-boyfriend sauntered in with his new girl on his arm.

~*~*~

Zuko sighed and raked his hand through his hair, the static from his glove ruffling up his locks and leaving them wildly displaced.

Not that he particularly cared at the moment. This night was officially a bust, thanks to Jet or Chett or whatever the hell his name was.

And all it took was a well-placed punch to Sokka’s nose when everyone’s guard was down.

As he and Sokka followed Jet and his new girlfriend through the crowd outside, they managed to snag Haru on the way for additional backup, and Ty Lee tagged along as well once she heard what was going on. Their group confronted the trespassers on the front lawn, and at first it seemed like they would go peacefully after Sokka politely told them to beat it.

No sooner had several of them let out a sigh of relief, though, that Jet turned back around and took a swing. His fist collided directly with Sokka’s nose, resulting in a sickening _crunch_.

Jet’s girlfriend understandably freaked out and took off running, with him right on her heels. The one bright spot in the whole ordeal was that the girl seemed furious by Jet’s actions, and it sounded like she was rightfully chewing him out as their voices faded into the distance.

Personally, Zuko blamed himself for not anticipating the cheap shot – after all, what lowlife crashes a party he knows his ex is going to be at and make a scene walking in, only to slink away quietly afterwards?

Some backup he was – he would be surprised if Sokka’s nose hadn’t immediately shattered upon impact, and he winced sympathetically as he helped his friend back up and indoors to get it checked out.

Meanwhile, Zuko decided to stick around outside just in case Jet decided to come back. The cool night air helped clear his head, and he felt significantly less tipsy now than earlier.

Haru and Ty Lee also stuck around with him to keep an eye out, as did Sir Frothers, who wandered outside minutes later and proclaimed that he was finished drinking for the moment and needed to sober up a bit.

Once he was no longer foaming at the mouth, the Kyoshi Island native proved to be good company and was appropriately indigent upon hearing that Katara’s stupid ex swung by to cause trouble.

“He’s the worst,” Haru bemoaned, lounging sprawled out across the front steps, his head resting on Ty Lee’s lap. “I don’t know what Katara ever saw in him.”

Ty Lee sighed and started braiding some strands of his long brown hair. 

“She went through that bad boy phase, which we all do at some point,” she explained, offering the feminine perspective for the three guys listening. “Katara got swept away by his charm and all that and didn’t realize what he was really like until she got her heart broken. A couple of us even fell for it, to be honest.”

There was a brief silence before Sir Frothers spoke up.

“Sokka also mentioned that he cheated on her…?”

Ty Lee nodded and scowled.

“Yep. Apparently he sweet-talked her into going out with him in the first place, you know, really laid on the charm. Then once they officially started dating he decided he wanted back out again… and the quickest way to do that, he told her, was by letting himself get caught in bed with another girl.”

Zuko gritted his teeth and glared out into the darkness where Jet had vanished, crossing his arms. He’d been in his fair share of fights over his lifetime, nothing too serious beyond some scraps here and there.

But if Katara’s stupid ex had shown his stupid face again just then, he might have actually beaten him to a bloody pulp.

Once he was certain that Jet wasn’t coming back, at least anytime soon, he decided to go check on his friend. Before he left, though, he paused as he passed Sir Frothers.

“If he shows up again… feel free to pour an entire drink on his head,” he said softly, carefully slipping a crisp 50-yuan bill into his hand. “I’ll even buy you a round of beer the next time we all go out.”

Haru and Ty Lee exchanged smirks with each other before turning back to him, and the latter offered him a sip of Fire Nation whiskey from her sparkly flask.

Zuko accepted the drink but declined to offer anything in the way of an explanation for why he was dropping that kind of money on his best friend’s little sister’s behalf. Frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure why himself.

Maybe it was because he’d already failed miserably at watching his friend’s back, causing him to wind up with a bloody nose at his own party.

Or maybe it was because he’d accidentally creeped out Katara earlier, which was undoubtedly the cherry atop her terrible evening of getting soaked in someone else’s beer and her jerk ex refusing to play nice.

Whatever the reason, though, Zuko decided it was time to go check on his friend’s status and see if a trip to the hospital was in order before calling it a night.

~*~*~

But it seemed Fate had other plans for him.

Somehow the house was even more crowded than before, and he stood blinking in the doorway for several minutes to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, which wasn’t helped by the flashing multicolored lights.

With a sigh, he edged closer towards the kitchen area where they’d left Katara and Suki earlier, not that he actually expected them to still be there. No doubt they were helping bandage up Sokka’s nose and questioning why they’d even invited him to begin with.

A few steps closer, though, and he could now make out Katara’s silhouette in the dim light, waiting right where they’d left her. Her wide eyes were scanning the crowd, and after several long moments they met his.

Her head tilted in confusion, as if she were trying to figure out where she knew him from. He realized then he’d never put the mask back on, and it seemed pointless to do so now.

Zuko gave her a curt nod and carefully began navigating through the mass of people, flinching whenever someone yelled or laughed a little too close to his face.

As he made his way amongst the dancing bodies, he noticed that Katara’s attention was no longer on him but on a trio of guys from that pirate group earlier. She looked to be on edge, and soon he saw why – they had encircled her like a pack of sharks, and he had a horrible feeling he knew what they were trying to do.

Once he got closer her eyes met his again, and he could see the fear behind them now, although she also looked angry.

“Come on!” one said, reaching out to touch her even as she stepped back and dodged his fingertips. “Don’t be like that. We just want to show you a good time.”

“I said _no_ ,” Katara snapped. “Leave me alone!”

Well, that settled it.

His knuckles cracked as his fists clenched instinctively. He didn’t hesitate, and once he got close enough he immediately slipped between her and them.

Zuko crossed his arms and planted his feet on the floor, acting as an immovable barrier of protection.

“You heard her,” he rasped in a low, warning voice that he almost never used, save for the times when he was outright furious. “She said _no_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Haru would have been such great bros after he turned good, and you can't tell me that the latter wouldn't have teased the Fire Lord every chance he got about the "leaf me alone" joke. Such a missed opportunity, le sigh.
> 
> The last chapter will be up by tomorrow morning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *may* have gotten carried away with the smut portions, so I had to bump it up to an E. 
> 
> Dom!tara makes an appearance and our boy is absolutely smitten, as he should be. 
> 
> Also, I added in a link to the techno song (one of my favorites!) that I envisioned playing during their first kiss, and the point I have it starting at mostly fits the time frame - approximately 5 mins of music, then a beat drop, then it crescendos and continues for another minute and a half while they make out (yes, I put entirely too much thought into this. No, I regret absolutely nothing).
> 
> I also had entirely too much fun with Iroh's text messages. Bless him, he's just trying to be the best wingman he possibly can for his nephew.

As expected, the pirates were less than pleased by his interruption.

Zuko mentally blocked them out as they postured angrily and puffed out their chests while issuing threats, as he was too busy sizing them up and figuring out his next plan of attack.

None of them looked to be too stocky or burly for him to handle, although appearances could be deceiving. After all, he was far stronger than most people expected him to be. No doubt at least one of these guys was the same way.

Then there was the fact that he was clearly outnumbered, and once those three started attacking him, who’s to say their other pirate friends partying nearby wouldn’t jump into the brawl, too?

He could probably take two of them on at the same time, maybe even all three if he were quick. Any more than that, though, and his chances of making it out of this ordeal completely unscathed lessened considerably.

Zuko just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes as one threw out the totally unoriginal threat to disfigure the other side of his face – _really clever_ , as if he’d never heard _that_ one before. He shot back some generic retort, because honestly, these idiots didn’t deserve wasting the good insults on.

He shifted his stance when he saw two of the three do the same, and he braced himself for the incoming blows. Would they start swinging their fists or knock his legs out from under him first?

Regardless, there was no way he wouldn’t be bruised up or have a busted lip or worse by the end of the fight. But Katara was worth it, he thought grimly.

Some people were worth getting hurt for.

~*~*~

Oddly enough, at that moment he was reminded of the bedtime stories his mother used to read to him when he was a child about brave heroes who fought valiantly to protect beautiful princesses.

Back then, he remembered scoffing at the idea one night while she tucked him in.

“Why is the warrior fighting all of those monsters to save some girl he doesn’t even know?” Zuko had asked with a scowl while Ursa smiled down at him. “That’s so dumb.”

His mother just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her young son’s forehead.

“You’ll understand one day, my love,” she replied gently. “You too might even meet someone special like that who you’ll want to fight for.”

“No I won’t, Mom,” he’d argued petulantly, crossing his arms. “Girls are weird and gross.”

Ursa had grinned but decided not to argue, instead bidding her eldest child good night before she blew out the candles.

~*~*~

If only his mother were still alive to see him now, jumping directly into harm’s way to protect a pretty girl after all, he thought while suppressing a melancholic smile.

Except Katara was certainly no damsel in distress, and he was hardly what he considered valiant.

If she had been in regular clothes instead of that thin, flimsy dress she might have been able to provide backup – he knew she was much tougher than she let on, if her brother was to be believed.

However even if she was dressed for a fight, there was no way he was going to risk her being injured. He just hoped that she’d be able to slip around their brawl unharmed and get help.

Unless that was their plan to distract him, while another made a move on her…

“Babe!” she exclaimed loudly, stepping out from behind him.

His thoughts screeched to an immediate halt, and Zuko turned to face her in surprise and confusion.

Since when did she have a boyfriend, and where had he been at this entire time? He could’ve sworn she was single… but at least this guy could provide backup, whoever he –

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you!” she continued, practically throwing herself into his embrace, and he caught her instinctively.

Wait, what?

Did she mean _him_?

She must have, because her arms were wrapped securely around his neck. Her soft curves were pressed flush up against him, and her warm mouth was breathing nervously beside his good ear.

Just how much had she drunk while he’d been gone?

It took him a second to realize she was actually whispering something to him, not nipping at his earlobe as it appeared to the other three.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko, please play along,” she whispered, pretending to kiss his cheek as well.

… oh.

So _that’s_ what she was doing.

Well, her plan was much less disruptive to the party atmosphere and would provide a far less painful outcome than fighting, so he nodded and quickly got into character.

He grinned and allowed his features to soften, noting how her lovely eyes immediately lit up in relief.

“Sorry I’m late, sweetheart, I got held up,” he replied playfully, brushing a strand of hair away from her face just like a lover would – like _he_ would, if this weren’t all just for show.

Unfortunately, their audience still wasn’t buying it, even when she outright called him her boyfriend moments later. Now that had a nice ring to it, if he was being honest, and he squeezed her protectively in response, causing her to bite back a squeal.

For a moment he wondered if he’d crossed a line and made her uncomfortable with this whole charade, except she merely nuzzled her head underneath his chin and made a soft humming sound.

As he held her close, Zuko was struck by how perfectly natural it all seemed, even though it was all an act. He could easily see himself holding her in his arms like this all the time, listening to her quiet panting against his neck, her heartbeat fluttering mere inches away from his own.

It occurred to him then that she didn’t seem the least bit repulsed by his scar either, not even up close like this. Whenever they turned to face the others he also noticed that she pressed her face against his ruined cheek without hesitation, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She raised her head and their eyes met again, and an unspoken conversation passed between them.

Then her gaze flickered down towards his lips, and he realized he had to be drunker than he previously believed, because there was _no way_ she could seriously be implying what he thought she was.

“I’m so, so sorry,” she whispered again in his ear. “I just don’t want there to be a fight, and they won’t leave me alone, and I-”

He was dreaming, that had to be it. Maybe Jet had also knocked him out earlier or something when he’d punched Sokka, because there was no way he could actually be this lucky…

But if this was a dream, he might as well make it a good one then. So he just chuckled and pulled her in even closer.

“ _I’ll save you from the pirates_ ,” he breathed beside her ear, and she shivered at the rumble in his throat.

Since when did he go around spouting smooth one liners like that, much less to absolutely beautiful girls and making them swoon?

However, he had no time to wonder where that had come from, because her perfect lips crashed into his immediately and he lost the ability to form coherent thoughts.

~*~*~

Zuko was vaguely aware that the speakers were still blasting out whatever obnoxious [techno dance song](https://youtu.be/_hioYfSyGyg?t=294) that had been playing for the last five minutes straight.

He was also aware that the trio of pirates instantly slunk away back into the crowd, heads hung low in defeat while their other friends patted them on the shoulders as consolation.

But absolutely none of that mattered anymore, because his hands were tangled up in Katara’s hair and her mouth had slanted beneath his, deepening their kiss and consuming his senses like a flood.

She smelled like an intoxicating blend of something floral mixed with her natural scent, and she tasted even sweeter than he could have imagined, with traces of alcohol still on her lips and tongue.

He was suddenly overcome by an urge to lay her out over the countertop and trail kisses down her body and stomach, resting her legs atop his shoulders as he –

 _Slow down, slow down_ , he reminded himself. _It’s all just pretend_.

Instead he lifted her off the floor entirely, causing her to squeal as he held her securely pressed against his chest. Her feet dangled in mid-air, and she gasped as his teeth carefully grazed her lower lip, desperate for more but knowing better than to push her much further.

If she only knew the effect she had on him, if she could see exactly what she was doing to his brain and how badly she had scrambled it.

How with this kiss alone she had him completely wrapped around her fingertips and willing to do her bidding, even at his own detriment.

Once again he concluded that her ex-boyfriend had been an idiot, although Zuko supposed he should send him a gift basket as a thank-you. Otherwise he never would have gotten the chance to hold Katara like this and savor the feeling of her lips against his, and he didn’t intend to waste it.

So he poured everything he could into the kiss, hoping to show her how incredible she truly was and how she deserved far more than what some stupid boys had given her that night.

(Granted, he was aware that he too was one of those stupid boys, but at least he had the common sense to properly appreciate someone as amazing as her.)

This had to be the best kiss of his life, and he hoped he was making it just as wonderful for her as it was for him.

Tragically, everything must come to an end sooner or later, and that included their minute or two in paradise together.

Katara eventually pulled her mouth away from his to catch her breath, and his lips followed hers for a moment before he remembered himself.

His eyes fluttered open, gazing up into hers under half-closed lids like she was a sunrise after a long night of darkness.

As he daintily set her back down on her feet again and reluctantly let her go, Zuko was struck by an epiphany so utterly ridiculous that it somehow made perfect sense. 

_I think I just made out with the love of my life_.

~*~*~

Zuko had fully expected her to slip back into the crowd after thanking him and vanish altogether, just like a spirit.

Then he planned to go home with a smirk on his face and the knowledge that he’d redeemed himself by helping her out, while receiving one hell of a kiss in the process.

To his surprise, though, she not only helped dab her lipstick off of his mouth where it had smeared, but she also seemed like she wanted to stay with him. Maybe it was gratitude or self-preservation on her part, as no other guys would dare mess with her as long as he was around.

Not that he blamed her, of course. If it meant she’d be safe, he had no problem falling on the proverbial sword for her or acting as a bodyguard of sorts for the remainder of the night.

Still, this was unfamiliar territory.

He had never been that good at talking to girls he wasn’t platonically friends with. It had honestly been a miracle that Mai even picked up on the times he’d awkwardly flirted with her, and those couple of one-night hookups had been strictly that, purely physical with no traces of affection whatsoever.

But now here he was leaning confidently against the countertop, one smooth line after another rolling off his tongue and flirting with her like it was second nature. Not only that, Katara was actually flirting _back_.

Maybe the sprits finally took pity and one was now possessing him, because he had never been this cool around a pretty girl before, much less one who he had completely fallen head over heels for.

Hell, at this point he would even jump in front of lightning for her if it crashed down from the heavens, he thought as he took another sip of whiskey.

It would be worth it – she was worth it.

(Okay, _maybe_ he needed to lay off the alcohol for a minute. He’d always been a romantic at heart despite his gruff exterior, and he was getting carried away.)

Something told him she’d be upset if he needlessly got himself hurt for her sake… although that thought made him feel stupidly giddy all the same.

At one point she offered him a taste of her drink, and while it was entirely too sweet and strong for his liking, he now knew why she had tasted so good during their kiss earlier.

So he teased her about the concoction in her cup and she teased him right back, like they were partners in a dance. Back and forth, push and pull.

Once again he had no idea what came over him when he held up her hand minutes later, gently pressing his lips to it like a gentleman and murmuring something that didn’t sound like him in the slightest but impressed her, nonetheless.

He must have done or said something right, though, because he found himself yanked downwards and her mouth crashing into his again.

Katara’s arms circled around his neck, and this time it wasn’t to deter away a group of pirates who wouldn’t take no for an answer.

It was absolutely insane, but… she _genuinely_ seemed to _like_ him. Crazier things had happened, he supposed, so it seemed only right that both act just as crazy at that moment.

He lifted her in his arms once more and pressed her up against the countertop, kissing her feverishly. Zuko allowed his desperation to guide him, and she responded just as urgently, giving it her all and lightly grinding her hips against his, taunting him by being so close yet too far apart.

…. Well, that settled it.

He was completely _fucked_ and at her mercy from this point onward.

Zuko could only hope that she would actually want to see this through just as badly as he did, because if she said no he’d be left crushed, nursing a shattered heart while her lovely eyes haunted his dreams.

But as long as that’s what she wanted and it made her happy, he’d endure it without protest.

Fortune seemed to be on his side tonight after all, though, which explained how he wound up in her bed a few hours later, early in the morning long before the sun rose.

~*~*~

After they’d bid the others good night and caught a cab back to her apartment, he soon found himself pushed unceremoniously backwards onto her mattress the second they locked the door.

He had no time to smirk, though, as she straddled his lap moments later and proceeded to taunt him just like she had earlier in the hammock before they’d gotten caught.

“I don’t have any protection,” he blurted out between gasps as she continued to torment him in the sweetest way possible, rolling her hips and nipping at the skin around his neck with her teeth.

She paused and pouted down at him, although her eyes were sparkling.

“I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t expect anything to happen tonight,” he explained apologetically, wanting to smack his head against a wall for his short-sightedness. “But if you want, I can focus on you and go buy some first thing in the morning…”

He trailed off, his mouth falling open as she sat back and carefully slid her dress off, leaving her bare above him.

“I might take you up on that offer later,” she murmured, resuming her ministrations and grinding down harder against him. “But I think you’ll be happy to hear that I’ve got an implant _and_ I’m on the pill.”

His mouth went dry.

“Really?” he rasped out, deciding that he was the luckiest man in existence when she grinned and nodded. “And you’re sure about this? You’re completely sober?”

“Absolutely,” she breathed, leaning down to nip at his ear. “Think you can keep up?”

He wasn’t able to answer without blabbering like a total idiot, so he proceeded to set a new world record by stripping down faster than humanly possible.

Then she settled back onto his lap and slowly pulled him in, and _fuck_ , she felt even better than he could have imagined.

It took everything in him to hold on and not come undone right there, clutching at her bare back desperately when she let out a pleased, breathy moan against his ear.

Zuko realized then exactly how much trouble he was in – they had barely gotten started and he was thoroughly wrecked already.

~*~*~

He couldn’t stop from outright whimpering as she rocked above him, pinning his wrists down beside his head. 

Her scarlet body paint had smeared all over both of them, not that he minded in the slightest – in fact, he’d requested that she keep it on.

It’s not every day one got to fuck the Painted Lady, after all.

Katara had assured him it would wash out in the shower, and once this round was over he planned on helping her do just that. Maybe he’d even make her scream out his name while he was at it, by lovingly punishing her for being such a tease.

But first things first.

She was toying with him now like a predator with her prey, letting him get just close enough to the edge but slowing right before he went over. Meanwhile he was absolutely enamored as her hips rolled at a leisurely pace over his, a series of needy moans wrenched from his throat.

Katara even had the audacity to _giggle_ as he writhed beneath her, growling impatiently each time she squeezed repeatedly around him. His hands finally escaped her grip, and his palms pressed her down against him in a frantic attempt to create more friction.

“Are you okay?” she asked a bit too innocently, peppering hot kisses all over his face. “You seem a little hot and bothered there, Zuko.”

He nodded with a grunt, pushing his hips up to meet hers and causing her to squeak with each thrust.

“You know, you may have fooled me with that sweet girl act earlier, but I know better now,” he teased with a smirk. “Just because you’re beautiful, you think you can get away with being mean and torturing me.”

She returned it with one of her own and raised her eyebrow.

“Are you complaining?”

“ _Absolutely not_.”

Katara grinned and carefully nipped at his lower lip.

“Since you’ve been playing so nice all night long, I think it’s about time I make it up to you…”

He hissed when she moved away abruptly and he slid out, still sensitive. Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly what she had planned as she sank to her knees nearby, splaying her hands out on the mattress.

She tossed her hair over one of her shoulders triumphantly and beamed down at him.

“Well?” she teased, wiggling her hips for good measure. “Are you just going to lie there, or are you going to fuck me properly?”

… and with that, his jaw fell open yet again and his rational mind shut down entirely.

He was incapable of forming any complete sentences after her invitation until several minutes later, when she collapsed under him and he followed soon after, panting in each other’s arms and laughing together breathlessly.

~*~*~

The next morning – or lunchtime, rather – he awoke to find her snugly curled up in his embrace, breathing softly as she slept peacefully, her head resting on his arm.

He was utterly captivated by the way the sunlight illuminated the highlights in her rich brown hair, how warm and soft and wonderful she felt lying next to him.

While he knew better than to get his hopes up, a part of him desperately wished he could hold on to her for longer than just this weekend. It wasn’t just about the intimacy, either, or that she’d already established herself as the best he’d ever had.

He could easily see himself waking up beside her like this every morning, as long as she’d have him.

But in the meantime he opted to simply enjoy being in her presence, holding and kissing and caressing her once she woke up minutes later, because she deserved nothing less than the best he had to give her.

Last night had been frantic and practically feral, and she’d met his unbridled ferocity just as eagerly, pushing back against each thrust. Then he’d made her come undone in the shower and once more afterwards underneath him for good measure, although much slower than before.

As the warmth of the golden sunbeams washed over them both now, though, he opted for a tender, gentler approach. He carefully rocked them both as though she would shatter upon impact, whispering praises in her ear and peppering kisses all over.

Afterwards he rested his head on her chest while they caught their breath, closing his eyes in contentment while she trailed her fingers through his messy hair and paused long enough to sprinkle light kisses on his forehead.

She hesitated before she spoke, and he felt her heartbeat quicken as she did.

“I… I don’t want you to feel obligated to stick around, so you can leave whenever you’d like.”

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a sigh before picking his head up and smiling wistfully down at her.

“Are you kicking me out now?” he teased, hoping that she didn’t pick up on the disappointment in his voice.

The corners of her lips turned upwards in a nervous smile, and she lightly shook her head.

“Not unless you want to go,” she breathed. “I’d really like it if you stayed, actually. But please don’t feel like you have to…”

Katara trailed off as his lips slowly planted kisses across her neck and jawline, then all over her face, stopping only once her reached her mouth.

“I’d really like to stay, too,” he whispered. “As long as you want me.”

She broke out into a wide grin and buried her fingers in his hair, tugging his face down to hers for another round of sweet kisses.

And he was able to pretend once more that he was hers, at least for the weekend.

~*~*~

Hunger eventually drove them both out of bed, though, as neither had eaten since Mushi’s nearly twelve hours earlier.

Katara claimed his short-sleeved t-shirt with a wicked grin before he could tug it on, and he conceded that it did indeed look far better on her, especially since she chose to wear nothing else with it.

Once they’d (somewhat) dressed for the first time since arriving at her apartment, they wandered into the shared kitchen area to scrounge around for something to eat.

Zuko felt a swell of pride when he noticed the packets of tea in the pantry and recognized his chance to show off for her.

“Did I ever mention that I work at my uncle’s tea shop?” he asked. “I can brew some if you’d like.”

She nodded happily as she started to rummage around through the fridge.

“That sounds perfect,” she replied. “Which tea shop? Because there’s one that I tried out recently that I really liked, I think it was called the Jasmine-”

“-Dragon?” he finished, tilting his head. “That’s the one.”

Katara gawked at him and grinned.

“You’re kidding! Iroh’s your uncle?”

“Short, round older guy who loves Pai Sho and is completely obsessed with tea? That’s Uncle, all right.”

She burst into giggles.

“Your uncle’s so sweet! I went by there a few weeks ago after Jet and I broke up, and he offered me a cup on the house, as well as really good life advice.”

Zuko smiled over at her from across the kitchen.

“That sounds like him. What all did you two talk about?”

Katara shook her head mysteriously.

“Nope, that’s my little secret. But he did tell me all about your pet turtle duck Oolong and how his nephew – so it was you! – always got on to him about feeding it bread.”

He rolled his eyes but wasn’t too annoyed, truth be told.

“It’s not good for Oolong to eat so much of that stuff, it’s bad for his digestive system,” he grumbled with a wink. “I take it you’re the one who suggested to him that we get a girl turtle duck, too?”

“I did!” she beamed. “Come on, think how cute it would be if Oolong had a lady turtle duck as a companion. Then if they ever had ducklings, you could name them after different blends of tea!”

Zuko groaned and feigned exasperation.

“Yeah, Uncle mentioned that idea as well and how much he’d like to have a little Ginger and Lychee and Rooibos and White Jade waddling around.”

Katara crept up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist, nuzzling her face against his shoulder blades.

“You don’t think that’s adorable?” she asked with a pout.

“It’s precious,” he said with a smirk, turning his head to grin down at her. “But what would we name the lady turtle duck?”

She blinked up at him as if it was the most obvious answer.

“Jasmine, of course.”

“Oh,” he said, blushing. She probably thought he was stupid. “Duh.”

“Yeah, duh,” she replied playfully.

Katara planted a row of kisses along his bare upper back, causing him to shiver involuntarily at her touch before she stepped back over to the fridge and opened it once more.

“I can cook you something if you want,” she called over her shoulder. “Depends on what you’re hungry for, though. It’s mostly Water Tribe stuff.”

He paused in the middle of pouring them both a cup of tea and grinned.

“As long as it’s not stewed sea prunes, I’m good.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, that’s all I’ve got.”

Zuko suppressed the urge to grimace and forced a smile instead.

“Oh, that sounds… _great_ ,” he lied. “I really could go for some, now that you mention it.”

She let him sweat it out for a beat before bursting into laughter.

“I’m kidding,” she said with a wink once she’d settled down. “I’ve actually got a few things in here that you’d like, plus a lot of seasonings and spices since you Fire Nation guys like your food too hot to consume like the rest of us normal people.”

He seemed entirely unamused by her trickery and mocking, at least until he carefully set the teapot and cups safely aside.

Katara just barely had time to notice the gleam in his eyes before she took off back towards her bedroom squealing, with him hot on her heels. Zuko caught her immediately and tackled her, dragging her back onto the bed with him.

She burst into laughter once more as he rolled over on top, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head.

He put on a disappointed frown, although the upturned corners of his lips betrayed him instantly.

“You’re absolutely terrible, you know that?” he teased, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “What am I going to do with you?”

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to move her wrists to no avail. Accepting her immobility for the time being, Katara fluttered her eyelashes playfully up at him.

“Worship the ground I walk on?” she suggested.

“Now that I can do,” he murmured, releasing her wrists and cradling her head gently in the palms of his hands, kissing her again.

By the time either of them remembered about the meal she’d promised to cook, the tea had gone completely cold.

So after raising their eyebrows at each other in amusement, they opted to order takeout instead, which they enjoyed along with their reheated cups of ginseng.

~*~*~

Once that evening rolled around, Zuko was certain that she was going to be the death of him, and it would be the sweetest demise he could have ever hoped for.

His legs trembled each time he stood up and his lower body was sorer than it had ever been. For the first time in his life, he was running completely on empty and had nothing left in the tank, so to speak. 

He also noted with immense satisfaction that Katara was definitely limping from side to side now, and she too was just as worn out and sated as he was, especially after that one time he carefully fucked her against the wall. 

After their latest tryst, he collapsed on his back panting heavily while she delicately sprawled out across his chest, gasping for air. 

Zuko’s hands felt as heavy as lead, yet they carefully wrapped around her and palmed up and down her back, pressing a tired kiss to her forehead. 

“You okay?” he murmured when he had caught his breath. “How was that?”

Katara nodded and propped herself up on her folded hands, smiling down at him sleepily.

“Perfect,” she breathed. “You were perfect.”

He barely had time to beam before she surged forward, kissing him once more before rolling off him and cuddling up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her protectively and gave her a careful squeeze.

Neither said anything for a long time, and as their breathing gradually synced together he thought she had finally drifted off.

Zuko slowly started to disentangle himself from her arms and was startled when her eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him sadly.

“I know you probably need to go home, but… you’re welcome to spend the night again,” she whispered. “If you want, that is.”

Zuko smiled down at her through heavily lidded eyes and leaned over to plant a row of kisses along her mouth.

“I’d love to… I was just getting something to drink. Want anything while I’m up?”

Her smile of relief was interrupted by the cutest yawn he had ever seen in his life.

“Water, please.”

By the time he returned with two cups she had already fallen asleep, curled up around the warm spot in the blankets of where he’d just been.

He set the water down and shot off another text to his uncle, giving him a heads up that his plans had changed yet again and that he would be back sometime tomorrow.

~*~*~

 **Uncle: Must be some hangover, nephew** **🤕** **😷** **Thanks for letting me know** **👍** **Have you taken any medicine for it?** **💊**

Bless his uncle and his love of emojis, Zuko thought with a fond grin as he typed out a reply.

**Z: Actually, I’ve been staying over at a girl’s place… don’t want to get my hopes up but I think this could lead actually somewhere. If this works out you’re really going to like her.**

**U:** **🙌** **🥰** **🤗 💘**

**U: I told you that you might end the night with a lovely lady! Aren’t you glad you went to the party now?**

**Z: Goodnight uncle.**

**U: Also what tea does she like?** **🍵** **I’ll make sure we have that in stock if you bring her home.**

**Z: I don’t know, I’ll ask her later. We’ve been kinda busy and that hasn’t exactly come up.**

**U: Be careful, Zuko** **👀** **Don’t make me a great-uncle yet!!** **😱** **Although I would love to have grandchildren someday soon to spoil rotten.** **👶👧**

**Z: Uncle!!!**

**U: So when do I get to meet this special friend of yours?!**

**Z: It turns out you’ve both already met. Remember the Water Tribe girl a few weeks ago who suggested we get a girlfriend for Oolong?**

**U: Her?!? Miss Katara?**

**Z: That’s her**

**U: She was a sweet, lovely young lady and at the time I secretly thought you two might be a good match if you ever met.**

**Z: Yeah… she’s amazing 🙂**

**Z: She also mentioned that you gave her some life advice…?**

**U: I told her that she was too special to waste her time on rude boyfriends who didn’t treat her exceptionally.**

**U: Which I have no doubt that you will, Zuko. I’m so happy for you.**

**U: Just make sure you’re both using protection.** **😁😉**

**Z: NOPE.**

**Z: NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU RIGHT NOW**

**Z: OR EVER.**

**U: Oolong sends his regards and is happy for you too** **🦆** **He says don’t end up making ducklings until you’re both ready!** **🐣🐣🐣**

**Z: UNCLE!!**

**Z: GOOD NIGHT.**

Now he’d gone and done it, he thought as he set his phone down and made sure it was on silent. His uncle was probably planning out the wedding already and maybe even the name of their firstborn.

Maybe one day that could become a reality, but for now it was more than enough curling up around Katara, settling his chin in the crook of her neck and dozing off by her side, pretending she was his girl for a little while longer.

~*~*~

The next morning, he finally worked up the nerve to properly ask her out while they showered together.

His legs were wobbly and he probably sounded a bit breathless, although hopefully she chalked that up to exhaustion after one final round when they woke up in each other’s arms an hour earlier.

Thankfully she said yes immediately, cutting him off with a kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. Zuko let out a sigh of relief – a part of him had been afraid that she was just using him for the weekend like he’d dreaded all along and that he was about to be crushed.

He was especially happy that wasn’t the case, as he couldn’t imagine a worse way to get dumped than by being fully naked in her shower. That truly would have been humiliating, blinking back tears while lathered up in her floral and fruit-scented body wash, smelling like the girl who broke his heart for the remainder of the day.

“I’d love to,” she said enthusiastically, planting kisses all around his wet neck and jaw underneath the faucet’s spray. “Actually, once we dried off I was going to ask if you wanted to grab brunch with me, too?”

He chuckled and backed her up against the tiled wall, peppering kisses all over her as rivulets of water poured down, feeling a surge of pride when he heard her gasp as he carefully brought out his teeth against her throat.

If it weren’t so slippery he would have even scooped her up in his arms, but he opted to play it safe instead. That would be just his luck, injuring one or both of them in the shower and dislocating a limb right after she actually agreed to go out with him.

So he simply kissed her for as long as he could, shivering as her fingertips traced circles on his back under the spray of hot water and wished that he could freeze this moment in time and spend the rest of his life with her in it.

~*~*~

About an hour later they finally made themselves presentable and emerged from her apartment to join the rest of the world at last.

This time instead of the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady, they were dressed in their normal colors - he in his usual crimson and gold, while she wore her traditional blues and silvers.

“You know, you look really pretty in red but even better in blue,” he blurted out as they walked towards the café she had suggested, hand in hand.

It was another gloriously sunny day, and as stunning as she had looked the night of the party in burgundy with scarlet paint, Katara looked even more beautiful in cobalt with sunlight shining all around her.

She beamed and squeezed his hand as the walked, leaning into his side.

“So did you,” she replied. “I meant to ask, what made you choose the Dark Water Spirit for your costume?”

Zuko shrugged and grinned down at her.

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “He’s in one of my favorite plays from back home, and I guess I always liked the character.”

“Is he a trickster in this play too?” she asked, intrigued. “Because in the Water Tribes, he’s got a reputation for bringing down the high and mighty.”

He felt his cheeks flush slightly, remember Sokka’s teasing from the other night.

“Actually, he’s kind of the villain…” he trailed off nervously, hoping she wouldn’t be offended.

“Of _course_ he is in the Fire Nation,” she joked, hip-checking him as they walked. “But you know, legend says that the Blue Spirit also helps those in need as long as they give him something in return. I’d say you definitely got that part right.”

She paused, wrapping her arms around his neck once again for a sweet kiss right in the middle of the sidewalk, uncaring of who saw or had to maneuver around them to get by.

Zuko wondered for the millionth time all weekend how he could have possibly gotten so lucky, pulling her in closer.

“How’s that?” he asked softly once they broke apart. “Me dressing up as him, that is?”

Katara beamed and stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

“I got to meet and spend the weekend with a sweet, amazing guy, and all it cost me was the best kiss of my life,” she whispered. “I’d say that’s a win-win for both of us, don’t you think?”

He thought about saying something then but chose not to, lest he ruin the moment by blurting out some idiotic response.

So instead he lifted her up against his chest again, just like the night of the party, chuckling when she gasped in surprise before his lips claimed hers once more.

Once he set her back down, Zuko rested his forehead against hers and smiled blissfully down at her under half-hooded eyes.

She grinned up at him, burying her fingers in his hair before standing on her tiptoes again for one last kiss before she took his hand in hers and led them both towards the café.

As he followed along after her, he was once more struck by a curious epiphany.

While he was in the midst of mentally weighing which flowers to include in the massive bouquet he planned to send her sometime later this afternoon, he realized something that nearly made him stop short in shock.

_I think I just found my future wife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... epilogue, anyone? Because I'm thinking epilogue at some point.
> 
> UPDATE: The people have spoken, and there WILL be an epilogue... eventually. Gotta let some ideas marinate first. Thank you all so much for reading and for your feedback!


End file.
